yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League
The Justice League is the DC Universe's most powerful and premier superhero team, a strike force comprised of the world's mightiest heroes. They act as stalwart protectors of sentient life; Earth's first line of defense against terrestrial, extra-terrestrial, inter-dimensional and supernatural threats. There have been many members over the years and several incarnations of the team, but the original group was founded by Aquaman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman. The Justice League of America was created by Julius Schwartz and Gardner Fox during the Silver Age as a spiritual successor to the Golden Age's Justice Society of America, first appearing in Brave and the Bold #28. Members *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *The Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Star Sapphire *Shazam *The Atom *Booster Gold *B'wana Beast *Captain Atom *Dove *Doctor Fate *Elongated Man *Fire *Ice *Hawk *Huntress *Long Shadow *Mr. Terrific *Orion *Question *Shining Knight *Steel *STRIPE *Supergirl *Vigilante *Vixen *Wildcat *Red Tornado *Etrigan *Plastic Man *Creeper *Big Barda *Icon *A.M.A.Z.O. *Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Hourman *Power Girl *Black Lightning *Metamorpho *Swamp Thing *Samurai *Black Vulcan *Apache Chief *Zan and Jayna (The Wonder Twins) *El Dorado *Space Ghost *Birdman *Avenger *Hellboy *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *The Russian Beard *Plungerman *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Master Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Karai *Leatherhead *Mozar *Triceraton *Traximus *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Invincibubble *Mr. Superawesomeness *The Rodent *Sour Note *Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Plank-Ton *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom The Civic-Minded Five *Four-Legged Man *Captain Mucilage *Carpeted Man *Jungle Janet *Feral Boy Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner *Abin Sur *Arisia *Chaselon *Arkkis Chummuck *Galius Zed *Hirunan *Kai-Ro *Katma Tui *Kilowog *Larvox *Palaqua *Salakk *Spol *Stel *Tomar Re *Xax Ultimen *Wind Dragon *Shifter *Downpour *Juice Legion of Super-Heroes *Andromeda *Blok *Bouncing Boy *Brainiac 5 *Chameleon Boy *Colossal Boy *Cosmic Boy *Douglas Nolan *Dream Girl *Ferro Lad *Kid Quantum *Light Lass *Lightning Lad *Phantom Girl *Saturn Girl *Shadow Lass *Timber Wolf *Triplicate Girl *Ultra Boy *Wildfire Hoop Squad *Spin Drive *Pulverizer *Center Force *Point Man *Red Arrow Terrific Trio *Magma *Freon *2-D Man Justice Guild of America *The Streak *Black Siren *Cat Man *The Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Ray Thompson Doom Patrol *Mento *Elasti-Girl *Negative Man *Robot Man Suicide Squad *Amanda Waller *Megamind *Minion *Metro Man *Captain Underpants *Deadshot *Katana *Bizarro *Two-Face *Harley Quinn *Clayface *Lobo *Solomon Grundy *Captain Boomerang *Killer Croc *Rick Flag *Enchantress *Mr. Freeze *Catwoman *Man-Bat *She-Bat *The Phantasm *Ventriloquist and Scarface *Cheetah *Ocean Master *Sinestro *Red Hood *Killer Frost *Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) *Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Baby Doll *Major Man *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *Brak *Moltar Young Justice/Teen Titans *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Starfire *Beast Boy *Kid Flash *Aquagirl *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Micron *Static *Warhawk *Aqualad *Superboy *Miss Martian *Batgirl *Stargirl *Zatanna *Bumblebee *Blue Beetle *Guardian III *Impulse *Lagoon Boy *Roxy Rocket *Tigress *Wonder Girl *Jinx *Arsenal *Terra *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Flamebird *Mirage *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Nightrider *Battalion *Killowat *Herald *Mas *Jericho *Thunder and Lightning *Tramm *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Ravager *Soldier Boy *Soldier Girl *Protector *Azrael *Golden Eagle *Harold Hutchins *George Beard *Jan, Jace, and Blip *Birdboy *Birdgirl Justice Friends *Major Glory *Val Hallen *The Infraggable Krunk *White Tiger *Living Bullet *Sam-R-I *Rat Man *Tiki Torch *Capital G *Snowman *Monkey *Fatboy *The Declaration of Independence *Action Hank The Power Pals *Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Super Sam *Dark Mark *Joan Jet *Wet Willie *Golden Locks *Turbo Thunder *Catman *Super Bike *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad The Alternate Crimson Chins *Pulp Fiction Chin *WWII Sergeant Chin *Square-Jawed Commie Buster Chin *Pyschedelic Chin *Disco Chin *Overly-Muscular Weapon Toting Chin *Grunge Chin *Millenium Crimson Chin Super Children *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder *Catgirl *The Chin-Hounds: Ace, Clefto, and Puppy Poof *Professor A.J. *Wonder Gal *Matter Muncher Lad *Hawk Gal *The Bouncing Boil *Sonic Youth The N Men *Hulk Jimmy *Vibrating Lad *Burp Boy *Special Girl *Invisible Sister Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Venus de Milo Street Sharks/Honorary Teammates *Ripster *Streex *Jab *Big Slammu *Moby Lick *Rox *Manta Man *El Swordo Extreme Dinosaurs *T-Bone *Spike *Stegz *Bullzeye *Hardrock Road Rovers *Hunter *Colleen *Exile *Blitz *Shag *Muzzle *Greta *Sport The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Blisstina *Bunny *Bell *Bullet *Bloom *Bolt *Breezie *Berry *Barasia *Burpy The Rowdyruff Boys *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Benny *Bull *Blitz *Barrel *Blaze *Blaster *Bliss *Buzzie *Blanc *Bill Full House Gang *Ace Savvy *One-Eyed Jack *The High Card *The Eleven of Hearts *The Night Club *The Joker *The Strong Suit *The Eight of Spades *The Royal Flush *The Queen of Diamonds *The Card Counter *The Deuce *Wild Card Willy Trivia *The Justice League will meet Princess Yuna and her friends in Super Foals. Category:Superheroes Category:Groups Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Justice League Category:DC Characters